<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We just saw the Avatar! by Space_Hawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036901">We just saw the Avatar!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk'>Space_Hawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), 1x13: The Blue Spirit, 1x15: Bato of the Water Tribe, Attempt at Humor, Book 1: Water (Avatar), But I had no other ideas for this prompt, But they're so minor they're basically OCs, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), They're the two guards Aang zooms by, Very Minor Characters, Yes I know this is a really obscure moment from the show, and then Zuko passes them later on the shirshu, so like I said, when he's looking for frozen frogs for Sokka and Katara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iko and Shoji had been stationed at a remote outpost near the Pohuai Stronghold for months and nothing interesting had happened. Then if the span of a few days they see both the fabled Avatar and the banished prince.</p>
<p>(Yes, this is based off a really obscure moment in the show)</p>
<p>Inktober Day 15: Outpost</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We just saw the Avatar!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It says here that the Avatar can create tornadoes and run faster than the wind. Pretty amazing,” Iko remarked, reading the wanted poster he held in his hands. </p>
<p>“That’s just a bunch of Fire Lord propaganda,” his partner, Shoji, replied. “There’s no way that’s true.”</p>
<p>Iko just shrugged. To be honest he wasn’t entirely sure he believed it either. The Avatar had been missing for almost a hundred years and all of a sudden he’s returned? Seems a little fishy, but it was still interesting to hear about him and his supposed powers. And it was certainly a good way to pass the time.</p>
<p>Him and Shoji had been stationed at a remote outpost in the Earth Kingdom for almost a month and had barely seen vagrants passing through, let alone anyone as interesting as the Avatar. </p>
<p>They had been told they were doing important work, watching the road to the Pohuai Stronghold, but Iko knew it was a bunch of bull. There were much easier and more direct routes to the base than the tiny, inaccessible dirt road along which they were stationed. They were just too shitty of soldiers to be stationed anywhere actually important. </p>
<p>Still, as boring as it was, it paid the bills. </p>
<p>“What the?” Iko looked up from the wanted paper, which he had started folding into a paper airplane, to see Shoji staring intently through the telescope.</p>
<p>Suddenly a strong gust of wind blasted through their tiny outpost, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. The wanted poster flew out of Iko’s hands and his clothes pulled hard against his body.</p>
<p>He thought he caught a glimpse of yellow and orange as the wind passed, but it must’ve just been his imagination. Nothing can run faster than wind. Right?</p>
<p>But then the gust was gone, as quick as it came. </p>
<p>He peered out their window, hoping to catch sight of the source, but there was nothing.</p>
<p>After a moment, Shoji finally broke the stunned silence.</p>
<p>“Do you think that was him?” </p>
<p>He gave a shaky nod in response, still trying to process what had just occurred, as Shoji blew the warning horn. He didn’t think they’ve ever had to use it.</p>
<p>But there was no denying what they just saw. Or rather, who they saw.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Iko finally said. “We just saw the Avatar!”</p>
<p>Unfortunately nothing more interesting came out of their encounter, as brief as it was. No one from the base even came to ask them about it. As such, Iko assumed they must’ve captured him. Why question the people who saw the Avatar if you already captured him yourself.</p>
<p>And so, they quickly fell back into their monotonous routine.</p>
<p>As least, until a few days later.</p>
<p>Shoji had been keeping watch when he suddenly let out a loud shriek and dived towards the ground besides his chair. Iko looked up from the thread he was unravelling on his cloak to see a large pink and brown snout shoving its way in through the window. </p>
<p>He jumped out of the way, emitting a shriek of his own, and hid behind the table with Shoji. Luckily the beast didn’t seem too interested in them. A couple seconds later it withdrew its snout and he was able to make out three figures sitting on it’s back. </p>
<p>“He’s not here,” an angry voice said from the creature’s back. “Keeping moving.” He thought it belonged to the man - a teenager, really, sitting furthest back. He had a ponytail and was that...a scar? Then there was the crack of a whip and they were gone.</p>
<p>Shakily removing himself from behind the table, Iko watched them ride off, quickly fading into the distance. </p>
<p>“Dude,” Shoji breathed beside him, clearly still shaken by what they saw. “I think we just saw the Crown Prince.”</p>
<p>Iko could only nod.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this based off a really random moment in the show that most people probably won't remember unless they specifically rewatch the scene? Yes. Did I have any better ideas for today's prompt? No. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>